


New Experiences

by AAT03



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Smut, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAT03/pseuds/AAT03
Summary: Levi has a plan for Eren. Teach him new ways of pleasure.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 32





	New Experiences

**Author's Note:**

> Yep! Another smut oneshot. In my defence, I had this one ready but I totally forgot about it. I hope you enjoy it too ;P

Eren was feeling more and more inpatient as the time flew away. From time to time, he would stop pacing around just to eye the clock and then the door, Levi should arrive soon. 

Today was Friday and Levi was coming home after a long day of work. They’ve been dating for a year and living together since last month. 

Every Friday, Levi would arrive home earlier to give his partner the love and attention he deserved but couldn’t receive because of his tight schedule. That also includes a wild night of sex and a good cup of tea the next morning. 

Eren was nervous and walking around didn’t help at all. He sat down on the couch, imagining the moment where Levi would open the door, give him a lustful smirk and carry him to the bedroom. He would throw him to the bed and slowly unbutton his shirt just to arouse him even more. 

Then, he would quickly get rid of his pants and any piece of clothing that Eren might be wearing, turn him around and penetrate him carelessly, making the young boy moan out of a mix of pain and pleasure. 

He didn’t realize that, while imagining all of that, he was touching himself and getting hard. He discovered it as soon as he tried to get up when he heard the door opening. 

The first thing that called Levi’s attention was the huge bulge between the brunet’s legs. “I hope you didn’t start having fun without me.” He teased.

“N-no! That’s not the case! I-I... well, what happened was...” He tried to explain but failing miserably. 

“Don’t worry babe, I know you missed me. Come on, I need to tell you something.” He said as he walked to the bedroom.

“O-ok...”

The room was dark and only the lights of the city lit the place. Their eyes quickly got used to it. 

“Babe, I wanna try something new today.” He announced.

“New?” Eren asked confused.

“Yes. I assume that you already know that there’s more to sex than just penetration, and that’s what I wanna try. I want to teach you how to do oral sex, well, to begin with...” 

Eren widened his eyes, he couldn’t believe what he was listening to. Levi wanting to try new things? That’s what happens when you leave someone like him watch porn. Either way, this new proposal made him feel intrigued and nervous, he wanted to know more.

“But Levi, I don’t know how to do it, I might hurt you!” He exclaimed worried.

“Don’t worry Eren, lucky for you, I know it and I will guide you step by step. Well, only if you want to do it...” 

“Of course I wanna do it” He said as he hugged his boyfriend and kissed him in the lips. “I would do anything for you...”

“Alright, but first, let me get rid of all these clothes.” 

They got naked and Levi could finally see Eren’s huge boner, the boy needed a release soon but he wanted to wait and see how the new activity would come out. 

Levi looked for a pack of flavoured condoms inside his backpack, but Eren didn’t want anything, he wanted to feel Levi as much as possible and he couldn’t deny his wish.

“We’re gonna start now. Are you excited baby?” He asked softly.

“Yeah...” Eren purred.

“Alright, first, get on you knees.” Eren did as he said. Levi run a finger on the brunet’s lips and then introduced he thumb for him to lick. He gently opened his mouth. “Now, i want you to take a deep breathe and relax.” 

Levi grabbed his cock and caressed Eren’s lips with it. Then he slowly introduced it inside his mouth, Eren putted his hands on Levi’s body to have more stability. 

He choked himself when he tried to take more of it and Levi stopped him. “No, don’t do that, you might hurt yourself. Let me do the job, you just gotta relax.” Eren nodded at him but when Levi introduced himself, he tried to deep throat it again, making himselfgag.

“No Eren, that’s wrong. Just do as I say, first lick it slowly, like a lollipop.” Eren grabbed it and began to lick the tip and then all the rest.

“Now, relax your throat. I’ll go inside of you.” Levi introduced his cock inside Eren and until it was completely inside. Both of them were very happy. “Now, I’ll go back and forth, you gotta lick and suck on it ok? Let’s do this babe.”

Levi started fucking Eren’s throat, at first it was slow and gentle, but as he saw his boyfriend get more comfortable, he would go faster and harder with every thrust. Little tears were forming on Eren’s eyes as he tried to swallow it all but he was enjoying it a lot. 

“F-Fuck... Eren... You can... masturbate... if you want... ahhh~” Eren started jerking off on the floor, getting more aroused with each passing minute, until he cum on his hand.

Levi came too inside Eren’s throat and made him swallow loads of cum, but both of them where more than happy. When they finished, he helped his boyfriend clean his mouth and then carried him to the bed, where they cuddled until they fell asleep.


End file.
